Deals of the Heart
by kurthumythe
Summary: When tragedy strikes, what are you willing to sacrifice? In spite of the circumstances, she offered him anything she could give, just to save her fathers life. Yet, all he simply requested was her heart. ItaKag.
1. Prologue

_Disclaimer: _I don't own either Inuyasha or Naruto.

_HieiLover177: _Well, since I've been getting back into the writing fling, I thought I'd probably sponge off of it as much as I can. Starting a new story, hoping this one will turn out better than the rest! I wont be jumping right into the plot this time, and it wont be rushed. I found out that's what my usual problem is, haha. So I apologize. I was thinking about going through all my old stories, and kinda revising them. That would take a long time though, and tons of motivation. I think I'm going to try it over spring break though. So don't expect that until later on. I may do a few here and there before then. But before I can do mass amounts, this'll be it for now. It is currently 2:14 AM, and I am not tired! School in the morning too. But I had this idea, another ItachixKagome pairing. Short prologue to begin with, but don't worry! I will update! Enjoy~

* * *

Deals of the Heart.

_Thinking / flashbacks._  
"Talking."  
**Stress on words.**

* * *

**_Prologue__._**

_Ages: Kagome - 10, Inuyasha - 11, Itachi - 13, Kage - 32. (Only characters that really matter, haha.)_

_

* * *

_

A small girl who looked to be about the age of ten ran her small hands over the fence separating her from the rest of the world. Tilting her head to the side in a confused matter, she quickly turned on her heel and took off towards her home. Her hair cascaded in pools of inky black around her shoulders, before being whisked back as she jogged home. Smiling to herself, the girls oceanic blue eyes sparkled in delight as her home came into view. Throwing her hands up in happiness, she bounded forwards determined to get home to her mother and father. Carrying a basket full of freshly picked apples, she was going to surprise her mother with them. Hopefully in attempts to coax her mother into baking an apple pie for later that night. Brimming at the idea, she quickened her pace slightly. A voice snapped her out of her musing, as she quickly skidded to a stop to look around for the host of the voice.

"Kagome-chan!" A little boy with silver hair called out, waving his small hands towards her in attempt to make her notice him.

"Inu-kun! I didn't see you coming. How are you?" Kagome asked, her face lighting up in a bright smile as her best friend approached.

"I'm good, where are you headed to?"

Holding out the basket she was carrying, Kagome beamed with happiness. "Home! I'm bringing apples to Okaasan, to see if she'll make an apple pie with me!"

"Oh, sorry for keep you here then. Ano, Kagome-chan?" Biting his bottom lip, Inuyasha looked up at Kagome with an anxious look. "You'll come and play with Sesshomaru-san and me sometime, wont you?"

"Of course! But that will have to wait. I'll see you Inu-kun!" Waving goodbye to her friend, she took off towards her home once again. Smiling to herself, she clutched the basket close to her heart. _I cant wait to surprise, Okaasan! She's been so gloomy lately, maybe this will cheer her up. I wonder if Otousan will be home yet, I hope so! Then we can all bake a pie today. _Kagome mused in her head, never missing a step as she ran towards the house.

Reaching the front door, she pulled it open slowly as she stepped into the dark house. "Okaasan? Are you awake?" Looking around the living room, she quickly flipped the lights on. Placing the basket on the table, she quickly jogged to her parents bedroom. Peeking in through the door, she bit her bottom lip. "Okaasan?" When she got no answer, she stepped inside. Gasping, she ran towards the bed and kneeled down beside it. "Okaasan! What's wrong?" Worry etched across her face, as she realized her father wasn't home yet. What was wrong with her mother? She looked so pale!

"K-Kagome?" Meekly, her mother choked out her daughters name.

"Okaasan! What happened?" The worried little girl questioned, grabbing her mothers cold hand in her own.

"Death has come for me, Kagome... You must leave the house before **he** arrives. I will not allow him to take you as well." Pushing her daughters hand away, she found the strength to sit up slowly and look down upon her daughter. But as she spoke the words, they were too late. A man stood in the doorway, eyes narrowed and glaring at the woman.

"Okaasan, who is that?"

"Go now, Kagome!"

It was too late though. She knew it. The man pulled out two kunai, and glared down at both of them. Cursing to himself slightly, he should have waited. Looking at the two women in front of him, his eyes searched the room. Was the father not home? That's who he was truly here to kill. The Akatsuki needed him to deal with this man. Shrugging his shoulders lightly, his glare settled back onto the two before him. _I guess I'll just have to kill these two while I wait._ Twirling one of his kunai around his index finger, he tossed it up before catching it in his palm; Ready to kill. Advancing forwards he grabbed Kagome by her neck, staring into her oceanic blue eyes with his own obsidian black ones. Holding the kunai up to her throat, he grunted roughly as the girl was pulled from his grasp. A small cut appeared on Kagome's neck as his kunai slowly made contact before her mother pulled her away.

"You leave her alone! She didn't do anything, kill me instead." Staring the man down, her body shook from being so weak. The illness plaguing her was truly taking a toll on her body. Grunting again, he raised his kunai.

"I planned on it."

As he spoke those words, the kunai came crashing down into her neck and blood splurging out quickly. Screaming out in agony, she grabbed at the kunai with her hands in a frail attempt to stop him. Pulling the kunai out, he pushed her hands away roughly and watched as she fell to the ground. Wide eyed and scared, Kagome stared up at the man and then back at her mother.

"Okaasan! What did you do to her!"

"I killed her. Now it's your turn, little girl."

Grabbing her by her neck again, he switched the bloodied kunai with the second clean one. His eyebrow twitched in annoyance though, as footsteps heading into the room flooded his ears. Turning his head, a smirk slowly appeared on his face, dropping the girl roughly onto the ground. Staring the man down who had just entered, his smirk grew just a bit more.

Looking up from her place on the ground, Kagome focused her eyes on her father. Biting back the urge to scream for him, she slowly pushed herself away from the man who had killed her mother. Shaking her head, tears trickled their way down from her perfect blue eyes. Shaking visibly, she backed herself up against the wall, trying to get as far away from that man as she could. Turning her helpless tear filled eyes towards her father, she looked for some sight of hope. But to no avail.

"You've come for my life, haven't you?" Her fathers voice boomed through the quiet room, startling her slightly.

"Hn. As you can see, your precious wife is dead. Soon you and your daughter will follow suit."

"No!" Kagome screamed from her place against the wall, slowly getting to her feet and glaring daggers at him. "Please! Don't kill my father or me!"

"And why not? If I do, the Akatsuki will be pleased with me."

"I'll give you anything! Anything! Just spare our lives..."

"Anything?" Turning his eyes towards the man in the doorway, he smirked a bit more. _Ah. He didn't expect an outburst from this girl. Neither did I, of course. She's brave, I'll give her that..._

"Yes! Anything! Just don't kill us." She was crying more now. It was getting hard to talk. Staring at this man, she was willing to give everything up just so he wouldn't kill them both. Turning her worried eyes towards her father, she bit her bottom lip at his look of confusion directed towards her.

_Anything... Anything. I know just what. And it'll be far worse than death. Her father will regret ever crossing paths with the Akatsuki. And his daughter will be a fine addition. _"I take up on your offer, little girl. I do not intend to take it now though, but you must promise me. Give me your word. No matter what, I will have it either way of course... You will bare witness to this, Kage Higuarshi. And you will make sure I get what I want."

"What is it you want! I promise I'll give you anything, no matter what my father says."

"Your... Heart."

"Her heart?! What are you trying to achieve, Itachi!" The enraged Higurashi yelled out, glaring daggers at Itachi.

Kagome jumped when she heard her fathers outraged voice. _Itachi? That's his name?_ Biting her bottom lip, Kagome averted her gaze from her father to the man before her. "What do you mean my heart?"

"When I see fit, your heart will be mine. And you will not give it to anyone else, no matter what. You will be **mine.**"

"H-hai."

Smirking again, Itachi started towards the door and pushed Kage to the side roughly. "You will move to Konohagakure immediately. So I may keep watch over Kagome when I see fit." With that, he left without another word.

Getting up quickly, Kagome raced to the comfort of her fathers arms. Wailing loudly against his chest, she cried her eyes out. Fighting back to the urge to cry himself, Kage slowly ran his fingers through his daughters hair. A murderer now had claim over his only child. And they were to move to Konohagakure in a matter of days now, knowing that if he didn't do what Itachi wished, he and his daughter would be dead. Cursing under his breath, he finally allowed himself to glance over at his wives corpse. Regretting that he did so, a few tears trickled down his cheeks.

"Otousan, what are we going to do now?" Kagome meekly asked between sniffles and sobs.

"We're going to move to Konohagakure, Kagome... That will be our new home. You'll start the ninja academy as soon as we get there, okay? I promise."

"Okay, Otousan. What about..." Shifting her gaze towards her mothers corpse, she let out another silently sob. "What about Okaasan?" Kagome whispered this, before looking up at her fathers tear stained cheeks. "I'm going to miss her..."

"I am too, Kagome. But we must preform a proper burial. Then get our things together to go to Konohagakure."

"Hai."

* * *

_.. TBC .._

_

* * *

_

_HieiLover177: _Short, but what would you expect? It's just the prologue! Kinda sad though, Kagome lost her mother. And now she has promised her heart to Itachi!? What a devious man he is, haha. Anyways. :D Please review? It'd make me happy. I already know what's going to happen for the rest of the story. (Or so I hope!) So do not worry. I'm not sure if I'll be keeping Inuyasha in the story, most likely though!

Tell me what you think. I'd love to hear your thoughts! I know Itachi is a little OOC, and I don't know much about Naruto. But I'm trying as hard as I can. Review! Sayanora.


	2. Chapter One: Roses

_Disclaimer: _I own neither Inuyasha or Naruto.

_HieiLover177: _Sorry I took so long to update this. Thank you to everyone who reviewed! I didn't expect to get as many as I did. But I appreciate it from everyone of you guys! So this chapter is to you. As goes for my one-shot I did, I'm **_thinking _**about making it into a full blown story, since so many people liked it. I'll update that whenever I can. I'll let you guys know if it'll be turned into a full story or just a two-shot. Be looking for that sometime soon though! Anyways~ Enjoy the update!

* * *

Deals of the Heart.

_Thinking / flashbacks._  
"Talking."**  
Stress on words.**

**

* * *

**

_Chapter one;**  
Roses.**___

_Ages: Kagome - 10, Naruto - 10, Itachi - 13, Kage - 32._

_**

* * *

**_

Clutching her father closely, Kagome peeked out from his embrace to look at the coffin before them. Shaking her head she quickly ducked her head back against his chest, tears welling up under her closed eyes. Stroking her hair softly, her father said a soft prayed before he started to work around Kagome, burying his beloved. Tears strained to leak out from the corners of his blue eyes, but he wouldn't let them fall just yet. Glancing down at Kagome, he sighed softly before continuing on when he was doing. Pulling back slowly away from her father, Kagome glanced the other way and stared out at the vast valleys. Her oceanic eyes, which always gleamed with hope and happiness now betrayed what she had always been. They bore into a gaze of emotionless depression. Her mother was gone. And now they were destined to move to an unknown land just so she could be watched over easily. Things were not good.

"Otousan, do we have to move? I don't want to..." Kagome whispered softly, the tears that welled up in her eyes slowly blurred her vision, before they started to pour out. Shaking her head, she bit her bottom lip as a sob wracked through her body gently.

"We have to, or we will be killed." Was his solemn answer.

"Hai..."

"Go pack your things, we have to leave immediately."

"Hai, Otousan."

* * *

Biting her bottom lip, Kagome stared quizzically at her room. What was she to pack? Everything? Shaking her head slowly, she reached for the bag that was in her closet. Pulling it out, she started to slowly pack her clothes. Tears continued to trickle down from her perfect blue eyes, dampening her clothes in the process. _Why did he have to take Okaasan! Why!? I should have tried to save her, like I did with Otousan... Now we have to leave here. Leave her! I hate this, I hate it so much! _Balling her fists up slightly against her clothes, a sob wracked through her body violently as she relentless let the tears fall from her eyes.

The image of her smiling father crossed her mind for a second, making Kagome open her eyes slowly. "Come on Kagome... Stop crying. You're stronger than this! You need to be strong for Otousan..." Whispering these things to herself, she willed herself to stop crying and to finish packing. Once the bag was filled, she slipped on her shoes and ran out the door towards her father who had just finished filling the grave.

"I'm all ready, Otousan."

"Wait here while I go get packed. Please Kagome, don't venture off no matter what."

"Hai."

Watching him walk into the house, she sat herself down on the grass. A wisp of air brushed lightly against her cheek. Averting her gaze to the sky, Kagome smiled softly to herself at how beautiful the day looked. Sun shining bright over head, not a cloud in the sky. _How can a day so perfect be so bitter..._ Trailing from her thoughs, a voice broke her concentration.

"Kagome-chan! Kagome-chan!" It was Inuyasha. And he was happier than ever.

"Konnichiwa, Inu-kun."

"Konnichiwa! Guess what, Kagome-chan! Mama and Papa invited your family over for dinner. Can you come?"

_If only he knew._

"Iie, we cannot. Gomen nasai, Inu-kun. But Otousan and I are moving away, to Konohagakure."

"Why, Kagome-chan?"

"I cannot say. Gomen nasai!" Willing herself not to cry, Kagome jumped to her feet and gave Inuyasha a soft hug. "Always remember me, please Inu-kun?"

"H-hai, Kagome-chan. Of course I will always remember you! You're my best friend!"

Looking up, Kagome glanced at her father as he walked out of the house. He narrowed his eyes slowly as he saw Inuyasha and Kagome embracing. Quickly, she pulled away and nodded her head towards him. As he approached, Kagome gave Inuyasha one last smile before she ran and met him half way.

"Ready to go, Otousan?"

"Hai, let's go Kagome."

"Sayanora Inu-kun!"

"Sayanora, Kagome-chan."

* * *

"Otousan, I'm tired." Kagome whined gently, looking up at her fathers stern face. They'd been walking for a couple hours now, and still along trek ahead of them before they reached Konohagakure.

"We have to keep going, Kagome. We cannot rest until we reach Konohagakure. Once we get there, we still have much to deal with. Like, where we are to live and how we're going about all of this."

"Hai. I understand Otousan, gomen nasai!"

* * *

Glancing up at the gates of Konohagakure, Kagome gasped in awe. Looking at the two nin who stood guard, she quickly moved herself behind her father's leg. Nervously peeking out, they stopped suddenly as her father began to talk with them. Soon they were walking again, and into the village hidden in the leaves. Pulling herself away from her father's leg, Kagome bounded forwards and spun around quickly.

"It's so nice here, Otousan." Kagome exclaimed gleefully, turning to flash her father a bright smile.

"Glad you like it, Kagome. It wont be that hard to adjust to here."

"So where are we headed to first, Otousan?"

"Hokage tower. We have business to take care of."

Tilting her head to the side slightly, Kagome beamed a smile up at her father. "Hai!" She exclaimed, grabbing his hands and pulling him forwards. "Let's hurry then, Otousan, before night comes."

"Mm, all right." Kneeling down, Kage glanced back at his daughter. "Get on, it'll be a lot quicker." As Kagome climbed onto his back, he wrapped his arms under her legs and took off in a fast sprint, disappearing into a black blur. He had been right, he was a lot faster than Kagome herself seeing as she was still young. Enrolling her in the ninja academy here would be their second priority once they reached Hokage Tower. First was finding themselves a home.

Closing her eyes, Kagome leaned her head on her fathers shoulder, letting herself relax in the safe arms of her father. Keeping her eyes opened, she watched the scenery go back in a blur as her father quickened his pace. Minutes passed by quickly and they had arrived at the Hokage Tower. Lifting her head up from her fathers shoulder, she gasped in awe at the largeness of the Hokage Tower. Slipping down from her fathers back, Kagome rubbed her eyes gently before throwing a curious glance up at her father.

"No time to gawk, Kagome. Let's go."

"Hai."

* * *

"Kagome, wait here while I take care of this. Don't go anywhere, understand?" Her fathers stern voice rang through the silent hallways, making Kagome nod her head at the seriousness of his tone.

"Hai Otousan, I understand."

"I will return shortly."

Watching him enter the room through double doors, Kagome leaned against the wall outside the room. Brushing her fingers against the stray hairs that hung in her face, she let out a low sigh. For her fathers sake, she had put on a cheery appearance, not wanting him to realize the pain she had been going through ever since they'd left. She had left her mother behind, not to mention her two best friends. _Okaasan... It's all my fault. I should have did something... Now you're dead, and everything is just wrong! _Slumping to the floor, Kagome wrapped her arms around her legs and willed herself not to cry. Tears pricked at the edges of her eyes, making Kagome wipe them away furiously and hug herself tighter. She wouldn't cry, for her fathers sake. She couldn't! He'd been so strong for the both of them, so she would be too. Looking around the desolate hallway, she let out another low sigh before hanging her head in despair.

The sound of footsteps crept into her ears making her head perk up in interest. A dark figure conjured itself against the dim lighting of the hallway. Biting her bottom lip, Kagome tired to make herself look smaller not sure what to expect out of this. The figure approached slowly, all Kagome could make out about it was long dark hair, along with a long dark cloak. A shiver ran up Kagome's spine in fear, as she tried to push herself up against the wall more. Maybe making herself smaller would save her from whatever this thing was. As the figure approached, its head seemed to turn towards her direction, dark eyes staying on her being. Where was her father when she needed him! Shaking her head, Kagome tried to stand but found herself stuck, not able to make her legs obey her command to get up and run. The figure stepped into the light, and Kagome gasped audibly in recognition to the person.

_Itachi!_ Kagome cried out in her mind, her legs finally listening to shooting her up into a standing position quickly. Too quickly. Soon she started to tumble forwards, her lips parting to let out a cry of despair. But before even a sound could escape her lips, a hand covered her mouth quickly as another wrapped around her waist tightly. Setting her upright, the hands slipped away quickly. Biting her bottom lip, Kagome dared to look up into the eyes of the man who had murdered her mother. In his hand, he held something. Tilting her head at it, Kagome strained her eyes to see what it was.

"For you." Was all that came from his lips, as she tossed the object at Kagome before vanishing.

"Wha-?" Kagome spat out, as she scrambled forwards to grab the thing he had tossed. Catching it in both her hands, she shrieked in pain as the thorns of the stem stabbed into her palms. Dropping the rose to the floor, Kagome peered at it, then at her hand which was starting to bleed. Picking up the rose carefully as to not prick her hands again, she quizzically looked at it. Why had he given her such a thing? A rose? And what did it mean? Pursing her lips at the question, her head quickly turned away from the flower and towards the doors which had come flying open just then.

"Kagome! Are you alright, I heard a scream!" It was her father, worry etched plainly across his face.

Relief suddenly washed over Kagome's body as she looked at her fathers worried features. "I'm okay, Otousan. Don't worry!" Smiling for his sake, she hid the rose behind her back before he'd have a chance to see it. He'd tell him about it later. Something told her that if she mentioned Itachi here, that it would turn out bad.

"All right, Kagome. All is set though, we will leave now." Stepping away from the doors, Kage looked back and gave the Hokage a curt nod before closing the doors and taking Kagome's hand in his. "Let's go-" He stopped in mid sentence, looking down to see blood on his hand and hers.

Glancing down, Kagome silently cursed to herself.

"What is this, Kagome? How did you get injured!"

"It's okay, Otousan! It's just from this rose, the thorns pricked me."

"Where did you get that from?"

Biting her bottom lip, Kagome tore her eyes away from her fathers worried expression. Rubbing the stem with her index finger, she sighed gently. "I'll explain later." Hopefully her instinct was right, and mentioning Itachi's name here would only lead to chaos.

He only nodded gruffly before pulling out a roll of bandages from his pack. Applying some ointment and the bandages to Kagome's hands, they finally left the Hokage Tower. Smilnig up at her father, Kagome skipped out the doors, twirling around with the rose still held in her hand. She had to be happy, even if she was slowly breaking down inside. She had to be happy for her father. Looking back, she caught a glimpse of a small smile spreading across her fathers features, just for a short moment. Nodding to herself, Kagome kept her smile on her face. If he was happy, then maybe she too could be happy.

"Let's go to our new home now, Kagome. It's getting late, it should be dark soon."

"Hai!"

* * *

Staring up at the tall apartment, Kagome tilted her head to the side gently. "This is our new home, Otousan?" She inquired, looking at the two story building. Apparently they were to live on the bottom one, the only vacant slot. Glancing up at the second story, her eyes widened at the sight of spikey blonde hair. Leaning on her tip-toes, Kagome waved towards her father. "Someone is up there, Otousan! Someone with blonde hair!"

"Hai, Kagome. That's Naruto Uzumaki, he's about your age. The Hokage told me he lives here by himself, and we are to live underneath." He gestured to the front door and pulled Kagome with him. "Make friends, Kagome. You'll probably be going to the ninja academy with that young boy."

"Hai Otousan, I will!"

Entering through the front door, Kagome slung her bag off her shoulder, setting it down gently next to the couch. Pulling out a few things, she sat herself down and pondered. Holding the rose up, she tilted her head slightly. She'd have to explain about it soon, and her father would be more alert about leaving her alone. If Itachi showed up again, who knows what he'd do then. But it'd be expected, soon enough. He'd coming looking for her, to take her with him.

"Otousan?"

"Hai, Kagome. What is it?" He was unpacking, placing things in the house that seemed so empty. Two bedrooms, one bathroom, a kitchen that connected with the living room. Everything seemed so... Different from what they used to have.

"The rose I got today..." She trailed off, looking up at her father before tearing her gaze away and letting it land on the rose in her hand. "It was from Itachi. He just said 'For you' and left like that. Nothing more."

Kagome's eyes drifted back up to her father, his body tensing slightly at the recognition of the name. "I see." Was all he said, before returning to his task at hand. Breathing out a sigh of relief, Kagome got up and placed the rose on the desk before turning towards the door.

"I'm going to go make friends with that boy upstairs, is that okay Otousan?"

"Go ahead, Kagome. Just come back in ten minutes, all right?"

"Hai!"

Opening the door, Kagome quickly shut it behind her as she ran up the stairs of the apartment building. Pounding her small fists against the large door, she swung back and forth on her feet impatiently. Her first new friend here in Konoha! Maybe she would actually have a reason for staying happy other than just pleasing her father. She just hoped this Naruto would be as friendly as she was. The door slowly opened, revealing bright blue eyes and yellow hair. Beaming a smile, Kagome raised her small hand in a wave.

"Hello! I'm Higurashi, Kagome. My father and I just moved in downstairs, I was hoping..." Trailing off, she shyly kicked the floorboards with her foot. "I was hoping you'd be my first friend!"

The boy tilted his head curiously, before swinging the door open and giving Kagome a smile of his own. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki, and I'd love to be your first friend! You'll be my first friend too, you know?"

"I'm your first friend too? Wow! That's really cool." Laughing gently, Kagome threw herself at him in a hug. He was just as friendly as herself, maybe even more! Kagome was sure of it that they'd become best friends quickly.

"Ano, what are you doing?"

Looking up, Kagome noticed his face was cherry red. A blush of her own crept across her face as she pealed herself away for him shyly. "Gomen nasai! I should have asked, forgive me please!"

"Kagome-chan, it's okay! I've never gotten a hug before though! So I was just surprised!"

"Oh, okay! I have to go, Naru-kun. My father wants me back, but we should play together tomorrow!"

"Sure thing, Kagome-chan. Come over whenever you want!"

"Sayanora Naru-kun! I'll see you tomorrow!"

Running down the stairs, Kagome smiled as she heard Naruto yell his goodbye as well. Opening the door, she stepped in and smiled at her father. _I need a bath! _She thought, before heading towards the bathroom. Glancing back at her father, she smiled again.

"How did it go, Kagome?"

"I got my first friend! Can I go play with him tomorrow, Otousan? Please! I promise I'll be good."

"All right, Kagome. But I'm going with you for supervision, okay?"

"Hai! Arigatou Otousan!"

* * *

_..TBC.._

* * *

_HieiLover177: _There you go. I know it's kind of... A weird update. xD Not as serious as the first chapter, but everything needs to be set into place. You'll find out more about the roses later on in the story, they do have a significance here. But anyways(: Hit that review button! I'll update as soon as I can.

* * *


	3. Chapter Two: Uzumaki, Naruto

Disclaimer: I do not own either Inuyasha or Naruto.

Author's Note: Wow look, I'm actually updating this story. It's been so longgg, but I'm finally kicking myself in the rear end and getting myself busy with updating. Woo for me! I was reading some of my old stuff, and I'm definitely going to re-do a lot of it. So look out for that! I'll probably make up new names for them and everything. Remove them after I finish re-doing them. Hopefully then they will be up to date with my new writing skills. I hope you enjoy that! And here is an update that you've all been waiting for. Enjoy!

* * *

Deals of the Heart.  
_Uzumaki, Naruto._

_Thinking/Flashbacks.  
_"Talking."  
**Emphasis.**

* * *

_1 year later..._

Crimson eyes bore from the trees above, watching the young girl and boy play carelessly in the field below with mild curiosity. It had been exactly one year ago when he had killed this young girls mother, along with taking the promise of having her heart when she was ready. A rose was tucked in his palm firmly, the thorns that had once adorned the stem had been carefully ripped off. The mans eyebrow twitched slightly in the remembrance of blood which had spilled from the young girls hand at his previous carelessness. A light sigh passed through his slightly parted lips, impatience growing in his restless mind. He was lurking, waiting for the perfect opportunity to present the young girl with the gift that would make her not forget what she promised and who she belonged to in due time. His eyebrow twitched once more in annoyance as the young boy proceeded to stay close to the girl.

"Na-ru-toooo, that's gross!" He heard the girl yell as the boy brought a frog close to her face.

"Come on Kagome-chan, it's just a frog!"

"Get it away-y-y!"

The little girl started to run away from the boy, making herself fall deeper into the forest of trees surrounding the two. Now was his chance to make his move before the boy took it upon himself to chase after her. Pushing himself out of his crouched position, he appeared before her with a graceful ease. Staring down at her with his crimson eyes, her shocked expression made the corners of his lips twitch with a slight smile. Holding out the rose, he gently tucked it behind her ear. Moving the hair away from his face, he bent down to look at her better.

"Remember our deal. Your heart is mine, and no one elses."

Stuttering, she blinked with confusion as she stared up into his cold face. "I-i remember. I w-wont forget!"

"Good." And with that said, he disappeared from her sight.

* * *

Staring at the empty space before her, Kagome blinked a few times as her hand unconsciously came up to run along the smooth stem of the rose. Looking up as she heard noises, a smile raced across her face as her best friend appeared within the clearing she stood in.

"Kagome-chan! We have to go back now, what are you doing just standing around? It's getting late and if we don't get back Kage-sama wont get us ramen!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming! Jeez Naru-kun, hold your pants on!"

Running towards him, she pulled the rose from behind her ear and held it tightly in her hand. Smiling at Naruto, she grabbed his hand with her opposite one and started tugging him along. As they made their way out of the forest, Naruto's eyes landed on the rose that she was carrying. Throwing a questioning glance at her, she shrugged her shoulders and stuck her tongue out at him. After some time of running they finally made it back to the apartment building in which they both resided in. Opening the door, Kagome flung herself into her father's arms with a huge grin on her face.

"Ramen, ramen, ramen!" Naruto chanted behind the two, his eyes glazed over with the thought of food.

"Otousan! Can we go get ramen now?" Beaming a smile at him, she held onto him with her small arms.

"Of course we ca-" Kage stopped in mid sentence as his eyes locked onto what she was holding in her hand. Furrowing his eyebrows in frustration, he set her down gently with a stern look. Glancing towards it once more, he looked at her with worry.

"It's okay, Otousan. He didn't hurt me." Kagome whispered as she stood on her tip-toes as for Naruto to not hear their conversation.

"Go clean up you two, and then we'll go."

"Arigatou!" Chimed the two of them, a huge smile plastered across both of their faces as they raced off to the bathroom to clean off.

Racing out of the bathroom before Naruto, Kagome went to her room for a moment to set the rose down next to the other. For some reason, they didn't die. She had no idea why or how, but they didn't. Setting the rose down next to her other, she admired them with a look of endearment. Yeah, the man who killed her mother was the same man who gave her the flowers, but she couldn't help liking them. Sure, she shouldn't accept things from the man who killed her mother, but if she didn't.... If she didn't go through with this, then she would lose her father. And most likely her own life. Shaking her head, she turned out of her room and made her way towards her father and Naruto. _Who knows... Maybe I will learn to love him one day._

Smiling up at her father, she grabbed his hand along with Naruto's and started pulling them towards the door. Once they reached the ramen shop, they all sat down together with smiles on their faces. The walk there was actually a peaceful one. None of the villagers had made rude comments like they usually did. Mostly towards Naruto, which left Kagome in a sour mood. Today must have just been one of those days were everyone was happy.

"What can I get you three?" Ayame, the owners daughter, asked them polietly with a smile spread across her face.

"Three bowls of beef ramen please."

"Coming right up!"

Fidgeting in her seat, Kagome looked around the shop with a steady grin. There was something about this day that left her feeling anxious. Especially since everyone was behaving so well so far. Shaking her head, she looked towards Naruto with a smile. He was like a brother to her. In the year they'd known each other, it was almost as if they were siblings already. He'd come over constantly, seeing as he was the only other person in the apartment building. Having no parents, Kagome's father took it upon himself to became like a parent to him. Which Kagome didn't mind at all. She loved having him around and he was someone she could talk to at all times. Smiling at him, she looked forwards again as the ramen was placed before them.

"Here you go, enjoy!"

"Itadakimasu!"

* * *

"I'm so full." Groaning slightly, she stepped out of her chair as her father payed for their meal. Yawning, Naruto rubbed his eyes and looked at Kagome with a sleepy smile.

"Eating good food always makes me sleepy." He joked.

Nodding her head, Kagome smiled as she grabbed Naruto's hand lightly as well as her fathers once more. They started towards home, the sun setting behind them making the sky turn beautiful colors. Gazing up at the sky, Kagome hardly heard the insults some of the younger boys were yelling at Naruto. Narrowing her eyes, she looked towards them with an angry face. Letting go of their hands, she stomped towards them with her hands on her hips.

"Excuse you, but don't be insulting my friend like that!" She yelled, her face turning red.

"Oh look, he's getting a girl to stick up for him. What a loser!"

Narrowing her eyebrows, she glanced towards Naruto with a michevious smile. Rearing her arm back, she punched the boy in his eye, sending him flying back into one of his other friends. Shaking her hand, she turned and raced towards Naruto. Grabbing his hand and smiling at her father, she took off while pulling him with her.

Shaking his head, Kage started walking after them but not before he glanced at the boy Kagome had punched out. Sighing, he continued forth after them. He'd get an earfull for this, but it didn't matter. Kagome had stuck up for Naruto, and that's all that mattered. The people in this village had some learning to do about others feelings. Naruto was different, but that didn't give them the excuse to treat him that way. It seemed Kagome, himself, and a few other choice people were the only ones who knew that.

* * *

A small chuckle escaped pass Itachi's lips as he watched all three of them leave the area. Glancing at the boy who had been struck down, he turned on his feet and made his way out of Konoha. She was full of surprises, that little girl. And when she grew up, she'd be the perfect one for him.

* * *

Author's Note: Yeahh it's short. Gahh! Oh well, atleast I updated. I was having writers block again, I didn't know what should happen here but then I figured it out. You learned more about the roses and what they are about now. So hopefully now you understand it better. The next few chapters will be better and longer, I promise! Till then though.


	4. Chapter Three: The Other Uchiha

Author's Note: Three days later and here is a new updateeee. (I think it's three days anyways. xD) Hopefully this chapter might explain a little more but I'm not entirely sure what's going to happen righ tnow. (Shame shame on me, I know.) I've been in a writing mood lately, I don't know what's gotten into me. xD Hopefully this chapter will be longer. Enjoy! (Oh, and I'm kinda jumping ahead with these chapters. Making it move a little faster, but it'll all be explained in due time.)

* * *

**Deals of the Heart  
**_The Other Uchiha_

* * *

_2 years later..._

"Watch it!" Naruto shouted as he collided with the back of a boy, his attempts to stop were futile.

Watching from the top of the hill, Kagome gasped loudly as she watched her best friend collide with another boy. Shrieking, she darted down the hill to check if they were both all right. As she made her way down the hill, her eyes turned to see a flash within the trees aligning the road. Blinking in curiosity, she turned her footing to take her into the trees. Jumping onto one of the branches, a smile played across her face. Placing her chakra into her feet, she ran along the branch towards the man who was waiting for her. Throwing her arms around his neck, she let out a small giggle of joy.

"Itachi!" She squealed in delight, though keeping it to a dull whisper. Naruto was just a few feet away, she couldn't give him away so soon.

"Good morning, Kagome. Glad you saw me, your eyes are getting pretty sharp." An uncharacteristic smile passed on his lips before it faded away as he gently pushed her away.

With a laugh, she pulled her arms away from his neck and sat on the branch next to him. "I started the academy, you know! Just this year, I'm getting pretty good I think." Dangling her legs over the side, she kicked them back and forth with a content smile on her face. "I cant stay long this time, Naruto will notice when I'm not there right away."

Nodding his head, Itachi presented her with the rose he had brought with. Placing it behind her ear, his eyes brightened slightly at the sight of Kagome's smile. Shaking his head, he turned away to look towards her friend. What was happening to him? It was unlike him to treat anyone like this, let alone a little girl. With a sigh, he abruptly stood up as his hand came to rest upon the crown of her head. "Take care, Kagome. I will be back again, next year..."

"Oka-" She was cut off as she looked up to see that he was gone. With a smile, she jumped down from the tree and landed on the ground. Running forwards, she looked to see Naruto and the boy he had collided with, arguing. Quirking her eyebrow in interest, she stopped next to Naruto with a smile on her face. Letting her fingers come up, she ran them across the smooth stem of the rose.

"Kagome-chan!" Naruto flung his arms around his best friend and clung to her like his life depended on it. "Sasuke-teme here was bothering me. Punch him!" A snicker came from his mouth at the remembrance of old memories.

"_**Na-ru-to**__,_stop starting trouble! I'm sure he was doing nothing of the sort." Pulling at his arm, she shrugged him off of herself. This wasn't what she wanted to deal with! She had just gotten done seeing Itachi, leaving her in a good mood, and now this. Narrowing her eyes at Naruto, she threw an apologetic smile at Sasuke. "Sorry for him. He likes to start trouble." Patting Naruto's head, she let out a small laugh. "I'm Higurashi, Kagome, by the way. I've seen you at the academy before."

"Naruto is a nusience. But you don't need to apologize for him." Shaking his head, Sasuke turned around to look at her. "I'm Uchiha, Sasuke."

"Uchiha!" Kagome blurted out, her eyes widening as she looked at his face closely for the first time. Holding back her shock, she shook her head and tried to set herself right.

"What about it?"

"Oh, it's just I've heard so much about your clan and everything!" Nervously, she tugged at Naruto's arm. "But we've got to go now. We were supposed to be home right after school but you know Naruto..." Pulling him forwards, she passed by Sasuke quickly. "Come on Naruto, or Otousan will be angry!"

"Stop pulling me! I'm coming!"

"Sayanora, Sasuke-san!"

* * *

Putting her arms behind her head, Kagome walked the streets alone, the right overhead. A smile was sprawled across her face. Today was one of her relaxing days, not having to deal with Naruto's antics, even though she did love him dearly. He could be annoying sometimes, though. All brothers could be. Laughing at her own musings, she found herself face to face with the forests surrounding Konoha. Blinking a few times, she wondered how she had gotten here. Her feet took her places she didn't know they would, just like now. Gazing up at the looming trees, her eyes caught hint of something familiar. _Why is he here again? Or did he not leave earlier..._Shrugging her shoulders, she continued forwards towards him. Tilting her head, she realized he hadn't seen her yet. Picking up her pace, she started to run towards him with a smile plastered across her maturing face. Throwing her arms up, she grabbed onto a branch overhead and pulled herself up. Balancing with the chakra in her feet, she pushed forwards towards him.

"Itachi! I thought you left." Kagome called out as she got closer, her head tilted in curiosity.

"Kagome, you shouldn't be out here by yourself." Turning, Itachi locked his crimson eyes on her blue ones, his gaze piercing her through.

"I was just wandering and my feet brought me here. Maybe part of me knew you would be here..." Shyly, she stared at the ground and kicked her foot against the tree branch gently. "I just wanted to spend time with you. I only get to see you once a year, and I thought that since we're going to be together in the future, we should spend some time getting to know each other..."

"Very well." Moving, he stood up and brought her into his arms. Picking her up, he jumped down to the ground and started running deeper into the forest. Once they got to a clearing, he set her down and leaned himself against a tree. Sliding to the ground, he crossed his legs and leaned his head back against the rough bark of the tree.

"It's so nice out here, Itachi. Don't you think?" Kagome questioned, her eyes running over every detail of the forest surrounding them. Spotting a small pond, she wandered over and removed her sandals. Dipping her feet into the cool water, a small smile of satisfaction slid over her face.

"It's nice."

Leaning her head back, she rested her hands on the ground to get a better look at him and to support herself. Staring at him for a few seconds, she moved and sat herself in front of him. Rubbing her wet feet, she looked up towards the trees.

"So why did you want to kill my father, Itachi? And my family..."

He was stunned for a moment by her blunt question, his eyebrows raising slightly in curiosity. With a sigh, he gently tucked a piece of stray hair behind her ear. He waited a few moments, unsure of how to answer her question. The truth would probably be the best if he were to gain her trust. After all, she was his future wife.

"Your father used to be a part of the Akatsuki, but left when he met your mother. The organization was afraid that he had spilled our secrets to her, and to you when you were boring. The reasons on why they waited so long is unknown to me, but they sent me because of those reasons. That is all I know."

"Oh." Was all she said, her eyes down-casted in thought as he listened to the words that spilled from his mouth. Furrowing her eyebrows, she shook her head and surpressed the tears that wanted to fall from her eyes. "He never told us anything about that, honest." Contemplating for a moment, she turned her eyes up to look at him. "But you didn't kill either him or myself. What did the Akatsuki have to say to that? Did you get in trouble?"

"No. I told them my deal, and they said you may be a great asset to us in the future. It all depends upon how hard you train and if your bloodline trait shows."

"Bloodline trait?" Confusion clouded her innocent eyes as she watched the man before her.

"Like my Sharingan, you also have something that runs in your family line. That's the whole reason why your father was apart of the Akatsuki. We all did things to get in, we all have our own special skills. One day, you will join us if you're ready. I will not be a fool and leave like your father."

Furrowing her eyebrows once more, she averted her eyes to look up at the trees. "So if I don't decide to join the Akatsuki, I cant be with you?"

"Exactly. Our deal will become void and I will have to kill you."

"I'll train hard then! I promise!" Determination filled her eyes as she looked at the man before her. At her Itachi. Clenching her small fists, she shook her head to clear her thoughts and to rid the tears that were trying to escape past her eyes. "I'll train hard for you, Itachi. I don't want to let you down..."

Reaching out, he pulled her onto his lap and rested his head upon the crown of her head. Wrapping his arms around the small girl, he felt himself slowly losing himself whenever he was with this girl. There was something about her, something... Calming. It made him not the blood thirsty man he had thought himself to be. But something different. Every year when he came to see her, he felt himself losing that part of him each and every time. It had only been three times, but now it was just.. Tearing at him. Especially since they were spending time with each other now. He was afraid she would ask more of him, and he would keep losing himself every time. But she would become strong, like she promised. And he would be with her in due time. She would become a member of the Akatsuki, and they would be together. Invisible. Unstoppable.

"I will visit you every month, Kagome. To help you train, to see how far you are progressing." It was a lot to promise, a lot to do for her. He would lose more of himself, but he didn't care. As long as they would be together one day...

"Really!? Itachi, that's great!" Turning around on his lap, she wrapped her arms around his neck tightly and buried her face against his neck. "I don't like waiting a year just to see you for a few moments then you're gone... I want to be able to spend time with you. So when I am ready, maybe I'll be..." She trailed off, looking away with a blush flooding her cheeks.

"You should go back now, Kagome." He voiced, gently picking her up in his arms and standing up. Holding her in his arms, he started towards Konoha. "I will return in a month."

"You promise?" Looking up at him, she tightened her hold around his neck and rested her head against his chest.

"I promise."

They finally made it to the edge of the forest, Itachi keeping himself in the shadows. Setting her down on her feet, he pressed his hand gently against her cheek. Pulling back, he moved down and pressed a kiss against the crown of her head.

"Take care for me, Kagome." And in a flash, he was gone.

Walking out of the forest in a daze, Kagome shielded her eyes from the mid-afternoon sun. Groaning slightly, she looked around for something to do. Spotting someone familiar, she hurried forwards to catch up with him.

"Sasuke-san!" She called out in a huff, her pace slowing down as she got closer to him.

Turning his head, Sasuke looked at her with an odd expression before he came to a hault to let her catch up with him. Blinking a few times, he rubbed the back of his head with his hand. "Hello again, Kagome."

Coming to a stop, she looked at him with a smile on her face. Her eyes were still glazed over with happiness, something he didn't quiet understand why she was. Shrugging his shoulders, he started walking with her beside him.

"What brings you out here?"

"Training by myself. It's quiet out here, I don't like the noise the village brings. What about you?"

"I know what you mean. I'm just wandering out here, I like those sorts of things."

"Ah, I see."

A comfortable silence fell over the two as they walked into the village, a content smile still plastered across her face. Sasuke wore an unreadable expression. Graduation was fast approaching, she would need to train more to be able to pass. Then, she would have to be put on a team. Furrowing her eyebrows, she thought back to Itachi's promise. Who was going to help her when he wasn't there though? She was struggling sort of with her ninjutsu. Shaking her head, she swallowed her pride and turned towards Sasuke.

"Ano, Sasuke?" Blushing, she turned her head and looked towards the ground.

"Hai?"

"Would you be willing to help me with my ninjutsu? I want to be able to graduate on time.. And I'm having a little trouble."

"Sure, Kagome. We could start tomorrow, if you want?"

"Really? Oh thank you Sasuke-san!" Throwing her arms around him, she gave him a friendly hug before pulling back and smiling at him. "Tomorrow after school! Don't forget!" Turning on her heel, she started running towards her home.

Things were looking up and getting better for her. Soon she would graduate from the academy, and finally when she was ready she would be with Itachi fully. Picking up her pace, she continued to run as fast her feet would take her. She would train hard and she would become a part of the Akatsuki. All for Itachi.

* * *

Lurking nearby, calculating eyes watched her every movement as she joyously made her way towards her home. A cruel grin flashed upon the womans face. It wouldn't be long now that her plan would be put to action. And when that happened, disaster would strike.

* * *

Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed this update! It's longer and I think it's one of my better chapters. If I'm not getting it right with graduation dates and stuff, can someone help me out? I'm not that knowledgeable, and help would be very appreciated. Anyways. Please review!  
Until next time! Sayanoraaa.


	5. Chapter Four: An Affliction

Author's Note: It's been a month or so since I last updated, so I think you all deserve a little something from me. I've been kind of busy, what with vacation and living with my grandparents. But I'm back now and ready to update as much as I can. I'm going to be starting a new story soon tonight, so watch out for that as well! Plus, I will be updating my other story, as well as thinking about making 'My Last Hope' into a full story. I'm in a big writing mood, so I hope you guys will appreciate all this! And I hope you enjoy. So sit back and read my update~ Dedicated to all my loyal reviewers!

* * *

**Deals of the Heart  
**_An Affliction

* * *

_

_1 year later..._

Rain pelted against the roof of their apartment, making heavy noises which filled the silent home. Sitting at the windowsill, Kagome let out a long sigh as she watched the rain fall with no remorse. Deep puddles littered the deserted streets, no one willing to venture out into the merciless rainstorm. Pushing away from the window, she looked at her father who was sprawled out on the couch, sleeping. On the recliner next to it, Naruto sat sleeping as well. Shaking her head at both of them, she turned back towards the window, letting out a silent cry. _Why did it have to rain today! It's one of the only days Itachi is here, and I'll miss out because of the rain... _Huffing slightly, she placed herself next to the windowsill again and stared out at the rain, hoping that would be enough to make it stop. But of course, to no avail.

"I have to see him, I cant just sit around here just because of a little rain..." She said in a hushed tone to herself as she quickly got up from the sill and towards the door. Pulling on her coat, she pushed the hood up and strapped on her sandals. "A little rain wont stop me from seeing him, especially not now."

Moving out into the rain, she clutched the coat tightly to herself to keep the rain from drenching her clothing she wore underneath. Quickening her pace, she made her way towards the forest in where Itachi usually resided when he waited for her to show up. Passing the shops that alined the road, she looked around with a curious glance. No one was out, not even the ambitious trainers who worked in any type of weather. She probably should have thought of it as a bad omen, but her mind was too cluttered with thoughts of a certain someone. Soon she stopped at the edge of the forest, peering in to try and catch a glimpse of him. When she didn't see a thing, she cautiously stepped into the forest. _Maybe he's waiting further in... Even though no one is out, it's still good to be cautious. _Kagome thought to herself as she began to jog through the trees, the leaves they wore shielding her from the rain that fell harshly from above.

"Itachi?" She called out softly, knowing that if he was indeed here, he would hear her call.

Wandering deeper into the forest, her steps stopped abruptly as she came across an odd sight. She had to do everything in her own power to keep herself from running forwards, as her eyes landed upon Itachi. Before she could move, she stopped herself as she caught sight of someone with him. A woman. She was tall, coming just a bit shorter than Itachi, with long black hair that stopped just at her waist. Using her skills, she gently took a few steps back before pushing herself up into the trees above, staying absolutely silent. Crawling along the branch, she strained herself far enough so that she could hear their conversation; At least parts of it.

"Why do you have to wait for her? Just come with me, you don't need her anyways. You're Uchiha, Itachi. Not a babysitter, you're a murderer." The woman spat out, her face clearly showing her annoyance.

"Watch your tongue when you speak with me, woman. I chose her, she is my obligation, and my future." Itachi spat back, his eyes narrowing dangerously at the woman before him.

"I knew it! You've grown weak! This silly child has made you infatuated, you aren't the Uchiha I used to know."

As soon as she blinked, Itachi was there with a kunai directed towards her neck. The tip pressed into her skin, causing a line of blood trail down her neck. His Sharingan was activated, his eyes narrowed dangerously and his mouth curled into a deep frown.

"I said, **watch your tongue. **You will not speak of myself or Kagome will such ill respect. You were learn your place and keep it. I will not deal with you for much longer. If you continue to pester me, I will kill you with no remorse." Removing his blade from her neck, he pushed her with the palm of his hand, causing her to fall to the ground immediately.

"You will regret this, Uchiha. Mark my words, you will." And with that, the woman turned and left.

As Itachi started the other way, Kagome quickly jumped out of the tree and made her way towards him quickly. Throwing her arms around him, she clung herself to his waist as rain pelted both of them, soaking them thoroughly.

"Itachi!" She exclaimed, moving her head away from his mid section to look up at him with tearful eyes.

"Kagome, what are you doing out here? It's pouring rain, you should be inside. You'll get sick." Concerned flashed through his eyes as he gently picked her up into his arms, prying her small arms from around his waist. Pulling his cloak around her, he made his way towards where the trees were more dense and more likely to shelter them from the harsh rain.

"I needed to see you. You don't come around that often anymore, ever since I graduated the academy. All thanks to your help of course! Oh, and Sasuke's help too." Smiling up at him, she leaned her head against his chest with a small sigh. "My Otousan and Naruto are sleeping back at the apartment so I can stay for a little while if that's okay with you."

"You can stay as long as you'd like, I have no where else to be at the moment." Looking at her, he quirked his eyebrow ever so slightly. "Did you hear what happened between that woman and I just a few moments ago? I thought I sensed you, but I wasn't about to call you out on it with her here." He sneered at the mention of her.

"Yeah... Who was she? She didn't seem to like me very much..." Down-casting her gaze, she bit her lip gently. "What did I do wrong, Itachi?"

Cupping her face within his hands, he looked at her with a bit of concern. "You've done nothing wrong, Kagome. Don't think that for a second. That woman is named Kikyo, and she's a heartless bitch. She's jealous of you, you've done nothing wrong." He assured her, gently releasing his hold on her face and wrapping his arms around her small, frail form.

"Oh, I see." Letting a small smile form on her lips, she gently leaned back against him as she closed her eyes. "Do you mind if I take a little nap here, Itachi? Just promise you wont leave me here alone if you have to go somewhere.. Just wake me up if you do." Opening one eye, she looked up at him curiously.

"I don't mind. Like I said, I have no where to be at this very moment. I will wake you up before it gets dark, you have to go home sometime."

"Arigatou, Itachi." Curling against his body slightly, she closed her eyes once again. Drifting into a light slumber, she found peace within the arms of the man who had killed her mother, who threatened her life as well as her fathers. And yet, she could still find peace and happiness with him. As long as her father was still alive, she would do what was right. And as each day passed away, the right thing seemed more right for her.

* * *

"Kagome, wake up. You need to go home, the rain has let up." Came Itachi's voice, lifting her from her dreamless state of mind. Her eyes fluttered open and her vision was assaulted by the image of him. Feeling a smile spread across her face, she gently rose her arms up to wrap around his neck.

"Itachi! You're still here." She gasped softly, her eyes lighting immediately with happiness.

"Of course, but you need to take off now. Your father will be worried, and so will Naruto. We don't need anyone coming out here and finding me. I will come back in a month, I promise you."

"Okay! I'll see you then." Leaning up, she gently placed a kiss against his cheek before pulling herself out of his arms. "Next month, same place!"

"No, I have something else in mind. Now go on, your father is waiting."

"Hai! See you next month, Itachi."

"Mm."

And as soon as she turned to glance at him, he was gone from sight. Her smile stayed plastered in place as she begun her walk back towards the city. It was true, the rain had let up a little, now only sprinkling here and there. The clouds overhead were still a dark gray in color, but not as deeply dark as before. Picking up her pace, she started to jog through the forest to reach home faster, not wanting to worry her father. _I'm glad I came out here.. Even if that encounter I saw was a bit weird, I still got to see and spend time with Itachi. _Losing herself within her own musings, she didn't notice the woman lurking within the shadows of the trees, watching her. _I wonder what he has planned for next month, since we aren't meeting out here... He's just full of surprises. _Smiling to herself, she hadn't noticed that the woman had removed herself from the shadows, placing herself before her. When she did, she stopped abruptly with a shocked gasp.

"Did I scare you, little girl?" The woman known as Kikyo, sneered.

"No, you just surprised me, I was lost in thought. Sorry.." Turning to move around her, she was less than shocked to see her move in front of her. "If you don't mind..."

"I do mind. I told Itachi he would regret what he has done. You shall be the punishment. Removing you from this world will do us all good. The Akatsuki doesn't need you, and surely Itachi doesn't need you."

"You know nothing about me! You may know Itachi but not me, so don't speak so disrespectfully." Narrowing her eyes, Kagome pushed past her with a glare. "Itachi and I are meant to be together in the future, and nothing you say or do will change that. Even if you did succeed in killing me, Itachi would kill you himself."

"You talk big for a child." Blurring, she appeared before her with a kunai drawn, inching closer towards her. "You will perish beneath my grasp, and the world will be a happier place. I am meant for Itachi, not you, child." Pushing forwards, Kikyo dove the kunai into her shoulder, letting out a small laugh of victory.

"You bitch!" Kagome yelled out, her eyes closing quickly as she let out a scream of pain. Blood began to gush from the wound before she pulled back, sending the blade down her shoulder and arm, drawing a long line. Falling to her knees, she cried out in agony as the pain began to become too much for her.

"Pity, you're so weak you cannot even stand a flesh wound." Bringing the kunai up, she threw it down into her palm with rested against the forest floor, causing Kagome to cry out in agony again. "Such a waste."

Reaching her hand out, she pulled the kunai from her quickly, tears flowing freely from her eyes like the blood that seeped from her wounds. Biting her bottom lip hard, she slowly staggered to her feet, clutching the kunai tightly within her grasp. "You'll regret this, you jealous hateful bitch!"

"Such foul language, didn't your mother ever teach you to watch your tongue around your betters?"

"You are not my better. You are a disgrace to the world, and you will learn your place beneath me." Feeling more power within the words she said than within her own body, she clutched the kunai tighter. Trying to remember what she had learned in the academy, she took a quick step back as Kikyo tried to strike once again. Falling backwards, she stared up at the woman before her, a sick feeling swelling within her stomach. If she didn't do something quick, she would die.

"And your life comes to an end here. Rest in pieces, child."

Unsheathing the blade from her back, Kikyo swung the blade down upon her body, expecting it to slice her in two. But before it could slice her, Kagome's hand shot up to catch the blade within her bloodly palm, feeling the blade slice into the skin. Biting her lip, she forced herself not to cry out in pain. Gripping the blade tightly, she yanked it from the stunned woman before her, a small smile of satisfaction appearing on her lips. Narrowing her eyes, she pulled the hilt into her hand, her blood slowly dripping down the cold blade.

"It is you who will rest in pieces. Your life ends now."

Feeling an immense power wash over herself, she brought her eyes upon the face of the woman before her. A faint red light emitted around her body, causing the blade within her hand to pulsate. The blood that had previous been covering the blade quickly was absorbed into it, turning the shining silver into a deep crimson red. Kikyo stood in shock, her eyes wide open as she stared into Kagome's now pitch black eyes.

"What.. What is this power! You're a child, nothing more!"

"Silence!" Kagome shouted, bringing the blade down to come just between Kikyo's eyes. "You will perish for threatening what I have with Itachi. This is my bloodline trait, and you will be my first victim. Good luck within death." Pushing the blade forwards, she pierced her skull right between the eyes, hitting the major parts of her brain. Blood spat out and onto the ground around them, as well as on her already bloodied clothing. Letting go of the blade, Kikyo's body fell lip against the grass with the red blade sticking straight out of her forehead. Wiping the blood from her hands, she watched as the blade slowly turned back to silver once it was out of her grasp. Falling to her knees, she let out a silent sob, her arms coming to rest around her waist tightly.

"Oh god, what have I done... What have I become?" She cried out to herself, pushing her head against her knees. Shaking with the unshed tears she hadn't been able to cry, she was too distracted to hear the footsteps that were fast approaching. It wasn't until the person spoke out that she had recognized they were there.

"Kagome-chan! Where are you?"

It was Naruto, he was searching for her. Looking at the body before her, she shuddered and shook her head. She couldn't let him find her here, not in this situation. Trying to rise to her feet, she let out a gasp as she felt herself behind helped up by strong arms. Turning her head weakly, she looked into the two familiar red orbs she'd grown accustomed to.

"Oh Itachi.. I-I don't know what I've become."

"Hush, do not worry little one." Wrapping his arms around her, he pulled her up and close to him, not caring if her blood got on his cloak. Slinging it off, he wrapped her up in it steadily. Taking off in a sprint, she finally noticed how different he looked. His hair was blond, his eyes that were once red were now blue, and he had on different clothing.

"Itachi, why do you look different?" She asked weakly, gently bringing her hand up to push away his blond bangs.

"It's a Henge no Jutsu, a disguise. I'm bringing you to Konoha, you need medical attention quickly. If you don't, you'll die of blood-loss. And I wont let that happen. After wards, I want you to tell me as much as you can about what happened."

Nodding her head weakly, she smiled softly at him and closed her eyes. "I think I'll sleep now.."

"No, stay conscious Kagome. You need to stay away, don't sleep."

"But it's so welcoming. The darkness, sleep..."

And before she knew it, she blacked out.

* * *

Waking up in a hospital, she shot up quickly, regretting it as soon as a surge of pain shot through her body. Silently crying out, she leaned back down and closed her eyes tightly. Waiting for the pain to subside, she turned her head to look around the room. Spotting Itachi just next to her, she blinked a few times before gasping. He was still disguised, she couldn't give him away... But what was she supposed to call him?

A nurse stepped in and looked at him with a smile, as Kagome watched curiously from her spot on the bed. "Excuse me, sir? Would you plea- Oh!" She turned her head, gazing at Kagome with a gentle smile, "You're finally awake, we were getting worried you wouldn't. Your father should be arriving shortly with Naruto in tow, but you just rest up as much as you need." Turning away, she looked at Itachi again. "Could you please sign these forms?"

"Sure." He said cooly, pulling the papers from her as he started signing down as much as he could. Handing them back, she smiled and left the room.

Looking up at him, she slowly rose from the bed and blinked. "Ano, what is going on?" Biting her lip gently, she suppressed a cry of pain. Closing her eyes tightly, leaned back down and glanced at her shoulder once her eyes would open. "This hurts a lot."

"Just rest. Everything will be explained later. They're letting you go home early, your wounds are healing exceptionally fast. Must have something to do with your bloodline trait." Smoothing out the blanket for her, he got up and stretched his arms.

"Have you been here the whole time with me? How long was I out for?"

"A few days, your father came by a few times to see you and Naruto as well. I've been here the whole time, yes."

"Oh. I see, and they're coming now?"

"Hai, they are. We need to talk before they do though. I have to leave soon, I cant be away for too long, I have duties."

"I'll tell you what happened. I was walking back home like you told me to, and she came out of no where. She attacked me, telling me that I wasn't good enough and that I was too weak to ever be with you. And she pulled out this blade but I took it, some weird strength came over me. My eyes turned pitch black and I was glowing this red color. And then the blade turned pure red! It was weird, my blood absorbed into it.." Blinking, she looked up at him. "Is that my bloodline trait?"

"Probably.. Very interesting. You killed her though, right? I saw the blade sticking straight out of her skull."

"Yeah... Am I going to be in trouble? I didn't mean to, but she just made me so angry! And she was trying to kill me."

"Don't worry, I'll take care of everything." Getting up, he leaned over her and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "I'll see you next month, please try to take care of yourself. Don't go out too much, not until I come get you." And once again, he was gone.

Sighing in exhaustion, she leaned back and closed her eyes before Naruto and her father came bursting into the room. A smile passed on her lips as she opened her eyes to look at Naruto, his face etched with worry.

"Kagome-chan! Kagome-chan, you're awake!" He yelled in surprise, running to her side and taking one of her pale hands. "You had us both scared sick when we woke up and you weren't there. And then you turned up here, and that just.." Tears started flowing from his eyes, as he squeezed her hand tightly.

"I'm fine, Naruto. Really, I am. The doctor says I can leave today because I'm healing so excellently." Looking up towards her father, she smiled. "I'm sorry, Otousan. I didn't mean to worry you both."

"Nonsense, don't apologize. You're doing okay, and that's all that matters."

Nodding her head, she sighed softly and leaned her head back with her eyes closed. "I think I'll sleep a little more, then we can go. Is that okay?" Peeking out of one eye, she looked to see Naruto wiping his eyes furiously, trying to stop the tears that had broken loose.

"That's just fine. Now sleep."

And she did.

Author's Note: Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. It's a bit longer than usual, so that's a treat. Remember to review and all that jazz. Until next time! Sayanoraaa.


	6. Chapter Five: We Cannot Escape

Author's note: Finally! I'm sorry I took so long, I just haven't been in a real writing mood lately! But all is good now. I'm home sick today, so I decided I would just start an update. Still trying to figure out more of the story line of this story, but it'll happen. Next to update, will be Bittersweet Consequences, so watch out for that. (Hopefully anyways!) Enjoy!

* * *

**Deals of the Heart**_  
We Cannot Escape_

* * *

_1 month later..._

_Running. She was… Running? What was it she was running from? Her head whipped around quickly, trying to find the source in which she was actually running from. Fear. Fear radiated off of her body, but she wasn't sure what exactly she was fearing either. Squeezing her eyes shut, she continued to let her feet take her to where it was they wanted to go. She felt a cold object be placed in her hand, sparking her curiosity and making her eyes pop open. A katana? Shooting a questioning glance at the blade, she didn't have much time to think about why she had it because the sight of which she saw ahead jerked all her attention towards it. It was a similar scene in which she'd seen not too far back. Itachi stood in a clearing with a woman she recognized as Kikyou. _Didn't I kill her? _Kagome wondered to herself, before slowing her stride down willingly. Staring at the two, she quirked her eyebrow before horror filled her body. Kikyou held a blade out as Itachi moved back, blood splashing onto the ground. The woman she'd known to be dead, raced forwards with her blade, eyes narrowed dangerously._

"_Itachi, no!" She couldn't help but scream out, causing his attention to be turned from the woman who was trying to kill him._

"_Stupid little bitch. You're mine!" Kikyou screamed, as she dove the blade into the man's chest. _

"_You fucking bitch! I'll kill you!"_

_Rushing forwards, her eyes turned pitch black and the blood that covered the ground quickly rushed into the blade she held, passing through her body to get there. Feeling a surge of energy, she cut down the woman who had dared to strike at someone she loved. The red aura burst around her body, her breaths coming out in short pants, anger in her body raising slowly as the woman proceeded to get up. A sick smile spread across the woman's features, blood flowing from the open flesh wounds she'd received from both Kagome and Itachi. For some reason, she just wouldn't die. This irritated Kagome to no end. Glancing at Itachi's motionless body, she cursed under her breath lightly before she slowly strode towards the woman. The red aura around her started to glow with more fury, her eyes turning an even darker shade of black, if that was even possible. _

"_Did I upset the little girl?" The woman taunted her, that same smile still plastered upon her lips. "I think that Itachi might be dead. Oopsies."_

_Kagome let out an inhuman snarl, as she lurched forwards with her body striking Kikyou down with her knees. Resting upon her body, she slowly raised the blade to eye level, and glared dangerously down at Kikyou. "I killed you once, now I'll kill you again for taking him from me."_

"_Heh-"_

_But Kikyou couldn't get anymore of a retort out, as Kagome plunged the blade into her skull, the same place she'd killed this woman before. Right between the eyes, all the way through. The blade got caught in the ground too deeply for Kagome to pull it out. Staggering away from the woman, she fell to her knees next to Itachi. Cradling his head onto her lap, she let herself mourn the loss of him. Pulling her head back, she let out a loud cry, as blood red rain fell onto her pale cheeks from the sky..._

**_"No!"_** Kagome screamed out as she broke through the nightmare, her body jolting forwards with a violent shudder. Her eyes scanned the room with a wry eye, spotting her father and Naruto positioned next to her bed. "Oh, gomen..." She whispered, looking away, "Did I wake you up again?"

"Don't be sorry, Kagome. Another nightmare?" Her rather questioned, as he moved from his sitting position and placed himself onto the edge of her bed. Naruto followed his suit.

"Hai..." She hung her head sadly, staring down at the bed, "They keep getting worse."

"What are they about!?" Naruto blurted out, but then quickly shrunk back as he spotted the pained look upon Kagome's face.

"Hush Naruto, let's leave her be." Pushing the smaller boy towards the door, Kage looked back towards Kagome, "I wont ask you to tell me what they're about, I will not pry. But if you ever need to tell me something, Kagome..." He trailed off, letting his words hang in the air between them.

"Hai, Otousan."

Nodding his head, Kage left the room and shut the door quietly behind him. Staring down at her blankets, Kagome slowly pulled herself from the bed. It'd been one month since she'd killed her first person. One month since these nightmares had started. And one month since she'd seen Itachi's face... Today though, was the day he promised he'd come see her and apparently with some sort of surprise in tow. Pulling on a loose dress, she slipped her feet into her sandals and pulled on a black and red jacket Itachi had brought for her as a graduation present. Smiling to herself, she combed her long black hair before emerging from her room. Looking around, she spotted her father and Naruto both in the kitchen, preparing some kind of meal for the two of them. Searching for the clock, she held back a small gasp at the time that it read. _It's noon already!? I slept for so long! If I don't hurry, he might not be there. _Kagome thought as she whipped around on her heel, heading back into her room. Pulling out her blade she kept hidden, she strapped it to her waist. _Just in case... _Was her only thought as she raced from the house, saying her goodbyes to her father and adoptive brother. Standing in front of the apartment, she facepalmed at the fact that she had no idea where she was supposed to meet him at. Sighing in defeat, she slumped back against the building with a tired frown.

"Looking for me?" A voice rung out, it was slightly different from the one she knew so well, but she could hear the hint of him within it.

"Ita-" She couldn't bring the name from her lips for his hand came to cover her mouth quickly.

"Do not speak my name, you know what will happen..." He warned her before pulling his hand back and placing both hands to cup her cheeks. "How have you been? I've missed you so..."

It was unlike him to care for her so tenderly, but she could see why. She'd almost been killed by someone who seemed to be obsessed with him, and who had seemed to know him as well. Her bloodline trait had brought itself alive, and now he knew what she was mostly capable of. And not to mention, it'd been at least four years now. She was almost 15, it was only a few months until her birthday, practically a woman! Staring up at him with her bright eyes, she leaned into his touch and smiled.

"I've missed you too, Ita." Shortening his name seemed appropriate, for she could think of nothing else to call him. Wrapping her arms around his waist, she leaned on her tip toes to press a kiss to his cheek. "I've been fine.." She trailed off, knowing her words were a lie. His eyebrow quirked slightly and she pushed her head away, staring at the ground. "That's a lie. I've been having these nightmares..."

He looked at her, slightly alarmed to hear her words. Pulling her closer, he switched his arms to rest around her waist. "Tell me," Itachi whispered, looking down at her, "Tell me everything."

Looking up into his concerned filled eyes, she fought back a few tears that brimmed at the edges of her eyes. "It all starts out where I'm running. I'm running from something and I don't know what. I feel really fearful, and it isn't until I happen upon this horrific scene that I realize just where this fear is coming from," Casting her gaze away from him, she stares at the ground before continuing, "I come upon a clearing, where you and Kikyou are standing in. Kikyou strikes you, then she pierces your heart with her blade..." A few tears fell from her eyes as she choked back a few sobs.

Running his hands through her hair, he pulls her closer to try and hush her cries. "What else?" He pressed.

"She kills you. It's my fault, I called out your name and you got distracted, then she kills you. But I have this katana, this blade that I have no idea where it came from. But I go after her, I kill her the same way I killed her before. My bloodline trait activates, and I shove my blade through her skull. And she's dead... But you're dead. Then it begins to rain blood, and that's all." Her cries grew more violent, her body shaking in his grasp. "I should have reacted sooner, then maybe you wouldn't have died."

"It's just a dream, Kagome. I'm here, I'm here..." Itachi whispered, smoothing down her hair slowly. "I have something special planned for us today, so please stay with me. We cannot spend our day in sorrow, we must be happy. **You **must be happy."

His words confused her. Maybe Kikyou was right, she was weakening him. But she couldn't stop, she couldn't stop the feelings that were forming under her skin, and if she did stop... All hell would break loose. He'd kill her father, he'd maybe even kill her. Biting her lip, she shook these thoughts from her head. What was she thinking? She was happy with him, even if there was a lot they had to go through to get this far. And even to have anything at all, that was a lot. Nodding her head slowly, she wiped her tears. He was right, it was only a dream not reality. Pulling back from his embrace slowly, she smiled up at him a tired smile.

"What did you have planned for us today, Ita?"

"I'm going to take you shopping, for some new clothes and a new blade." He eyed the one at her waist, the small dagger like blade. "A real blade. Then as the sun sets, we'll have a picnic. How does that sound, Kagome?"

Her eyes glazed with happiness, as she flung herself at him once again. "Oh that sounds so wonderful!" Looking up at him, she finally realized he'd put on a disguise again. His hair was a dirty blond color, his eyes were a bright blue, and his clothes were just plain black. Blinking a few times, she shrugged her shoulders and pouted up at him playfully. "You're much more handsome with black hair." She commented.

"Yes, but we couldn't so much as walk into Konoha together with me looking like that, now could we?"

Kagome laughed softly and took his hand in hers, before pulling him towards the street. "I guess not. Let's go!"

"Hn."

* * *

Letting the small girl pull him, Itachi looked around Konoha for the first time in awhile, taking in everything with a keene eye. Everything looked the same as before he'd murdered his own clan. Spotting the weapons store, he pulled Kagome towards it, a small smile tugging at his lips. Looking over the katanas that hung upon the walls, he watched Kagome out of the corner of his eye to see which she liked better. It seemed like a good idea to get her, her own blade just in case anything like that would happen again. Plus, he wanted to see if they could test out her bloodline trait one of these days. Turning his full attention to the girl, he let out a small chuckle as she tried to reach for one of the katanas that was perched out of her reach. Leaning forwards, he pressed one hand to the crown of her head and the other went up to grab the blade. The sheath was pure black, with red etchings along the side. Pulling the blade free, a smile spread across his face to find the blade was also black. Pushing the blade into her hands, with the sheath covering it all of course, he nodded in approval.

"Good choice." He muttered, ruffling her hair slightly.

"It called to me, actually. Kind of like it chose me instead of me choosing it," Smiling up at him, she clutched the blade happily, "I can get it, right?"

"Of course."

Picking the blade from her hands, he strode to the counter and placed a fair amount of money onto the top. Giving the young lady behind the counter an uncharacteristic smile, he placed the blade back into Kagome's grasp.

"Thank you so much, Ita-kun!" Kagome exclaimed in a hushed tone as they left the weapons shop, her arms immediately wrapped around his waist in a tight hug. The blade was snugly attached to her hip.

"No problem, Kagome. You deserve it," Itachi commented, before realization hit his mind, "Oh, I almost forgot." Almost as if he produced it from thin air, a rose appeared in his hands, as he pushed it towards her. "For you."

Smiling at the thornless rose, she placed it behind her ear. Leaning into him, she let out a small sigh in contentment.

"It's beautiful." She whispered, letting her fingers trail against the frail petals.

"Almost as beautiful as you." (AN: Cheesey, yeah I know. xD But I thought it'd be cute.)

Feeling a blush heat her cheeks, she pulled him towards the street again. "Let's skip the rest of the shopping, I don't need any clothes. Can we go lay in the field and just talk?"

"If that is what you wish, then so be it."

* * *

They reached the field, many flowers blossoming in this time of the year. it was nearly summer, just right around the corner. Running into the field, Kagome flung herself down into the flowers and rolled onto her back happily. Unstrapping the katana from her side, she placed it next to her as well as her coat. Looking up at Itachi, she smiled brightly with a small laugh.

"Come on, Ita!" She called out, watching as he slowly made his way towards her.

Ignoring her words with a smile, he sat down beside her and leaned back on his palms. Moving closer, Kagome laid her head on his lap and looked up at the cloudless sky. Sprawling her arms out beside her, she switched her gaze from the sky to Itachi's face. Smiling softly, she brought her hand up to poke him on the cheek.

"Gomen Ita-kun, but why did you want to take me somewhere new today?" Kagome finally voiced after a few seconds of comfortable silence.

"I just thought we could use a break from just meeting in secret. Well, there's still secrets here of course but these are different," Running a hand through his hair, he let out a quiet sigh as he continued, "Plus, I thought you could use something nice, as well as this blade," He gestured towards it, "It will keep you safe, I am sure of this."

Nodding her head, beamed a bright smile up at him. "We should do this more often! It's better than meeting in the forest and doing nothing. Plus, things lurk in the forest. It's safe in Konoha, and we could surely get help if we were attacked."

"Mm, I'm not too sure about that, Kagome. Don't let everyone in Konoha fool you."

She didn't know what he meant then, but she would in due time. Shaking her head, she leaned back against him and let out a long yawn. The sun danced across her skin, the heat making her more tired than she'd been earlier, due to the lack of sleep and the full on nightmares. Dozing off, the last glimpse of life her eyes caught was the peaceful look on Itachi's face.

_A few hours later..._

Kagome woke to the vision of the sun setting, colors playing against the darkness the sky was bringing. Glancing up, panicked slightly when she didn't see Itachi, until she realized he was laying down and sleeping as well. Smiling softly, she rolled over and curled up next to his side, a smile of contentment etching across her lips. She tensed slightly when he wrapped his arms around her, not knowing he'd been awake. Turning to look up at him, she smiled innocently and hugged him tightly to her body, which he returned the gesture.

"Did you sleep well?" Itachi inquired, his voice just above a dull whisper.

"Actually, yes I did. No nightmares, no dreams, just peace."

"Good."

Moving forwards, Itachi pulled her with and switched to a standing position. Grabbing her hand, he led her through the clearing and towards the village. Keeping quiet, Kagome just let him lead her through the village as they approached the market. Telling her to wait here, Itachi took off and soon returned with a basket. Tilting her head, she was about to ask him why he had the basket but he just grabbed her hand again and started towards the forest. _Always the forest, _Kagome thought to herself, a smile spreading further onto her face. Squeezing his hand tightly, the sun began to set further, the colors growing more dark and the sky turning blacker. Itachi stopped abruptly, pulling his hand free of hers and spreading out a blanket before them. Nestling down upon it, he gestured for her to sit beside him as he started to take the contents out of the basket. There was a wide spread of fruits and vegetables, as well as onigiri and sweets. Gasping in surprise, Kagome quickly seated herself next to him and smoothed down her dress. Pulling out a few candles, Itachi lit them with a simple jutsu.

"This is so wonderful, Itachi!" Kagome exclaimed, her gratitude shining off of her body in waves of happiness.

"I'm glad you like it. Shall we eat?"

Pulling out two pairs of chopsticks, he handed one to her as well as a small plate. They began to eat and shared a small conversation with each other, as the sun set fully behind them, the moon shining brightly in the black sky. Soon the food was gone and both of them feeling full enough. Kagome fell backwards, patting her stomach with a small groan of displeasure.

"I ate too much." She whined, glancing at Itachi with a slight smile.

"I told you, you didn't have to eat everything you picked up." Itachi chuckled softly.

Crawling towards him, she leaned against him with a small smile. "I wonder when they'll come look for me. I've been gone all day, but it's been the best day ever."

"Hn, I agree." Itachi responded as the henge no jutsu dropped from his form.

* * *

_Lurking in the shadows, a figure stared at the two with cold eyes. He'd been following them all day, wondering what they were up to and who was this man. __Kagome called him... Wait, what was it? Oh yeah, Ita. Ita? Where have I heard that before? _The boy thought to himself, his eyes narrowing more dangerously. They seemed to fit together very well, but who was this man? He'd never seen Kagome with anyone around Konoha before, and this man surely did not belong to Konoha, though he seemed to know the layout really well.

_"This is so wonderful, Itachi!" _He heard Kagome shout, his eyes turning black and his complexion going very pale.

_I-Itachi!? _The boy screamed in his head, watching as the justsu soon dropped not too long after they'd finished eating. _H-How can it be? How can he be with **Kagome?** And how can he be here? The man who killed my family... The man who wouldn't kill me. My brother... My brother. _

The boy who was now revealed as Sasuke, moved a bit closer with his eyes narrowed dangerously. "I will kill you." He whispered, knowing that as soon as the words had left his lips, they'd heard him.

* * *

Author's Note: Haha, cliffhanger! Here's my update, guys. :) Hope you enjoy it. I'll get the next chapter out soon, since I know NOW where this is going. xD; Anyways, reviews are very much appreciated. Hopefully your guys' questions will be answered soon in the next couple chapters.


	7. Chapter Six: Bid You Adieu

Note- I'm updating! Woo woo. My friend Anna is here now, so we're working on our stuff. So please, enjoy my update!

* * *

**Deals of the Heart**_  
Bid You Adieu..._

_

* * *

_Kagome grabbed Itachi's hand immediately upon hearing the voice that emitted from the shadows around them. She knew from the tone that they were not happy, but it sounded familiar. Looking around them, she shivered slightly as she pulled Itachi closer, afraid of whomever loomed around them. Who could it be? No one knew that Itachi was here, let alone where they were exactly. Itachi's arms encircled her waist, pulling her to her feet and pulling her close against him.

"Let go of her you murderer!" The voice screamed, a figure making itself known as it stepped from the shadows that hid it.

"_Sasuke?!_" Kagome exclaimed, looking at the younger Uchiha. How had he known she was out here? Was he _following _her?

"Get your hands off of her, now! Or I'll kill you!" He urged.

Itachi's eyes narrowed dangerously as he pulled her closer, his grip getting tighter, "Foolish little brother. If you kill me then the deal between Kagome and I will become null, and then she and her father will die at the hands of the Akatsuki."

Sasuke's eyes widened slightly as he looked from his older brother to Kagome, then back again. His eyes held disbelief to the words his brother said. How could that be? There was no deal between them, was there? _He's bluffing, _He murmured in his mind, deciding to call him out on it.

"You're bluffing. Kagome, please tell me there is nothing going on between you two. _Please._" He pleaded lightly.

"If I did, I would be lying," She retorted, her eyes holding nothing but the truth, "If I told you that nothing was going on between Itachi and I, I would be lying. I would be lying because..." _I'm in love with him, _Kagome finished in her head, not able to bring the words to her lips.

"How could you? You're betraying all of Konoha by, by being with _him!_" Sasuke's voice was rising with every word, his tempter flaring brilliantly, "How long?"

"That's not important to you, Sasuke," Itachi interrupted, taking a few steps back with Kagome in tow, "It is your fault now, that I must take Kagome away from Konoha earlier than I intended to. It is _your_ fault that Kagome will have to leave her family behind."

"I don't think so! You're not getting away again!" Sasuke charged towards him, angering swelling and blinding all other emotions.

"Sasuke, stop!" Kagome hurled herself towards him, knocking the wind out of him as they fell back together, "Don't you dare touch him! If you harm him in any way, I will kill you myself!"

He just stared up at her in disbelief. Was this really the innocent girl he had met not very long ago? It couldn't have been! Itachi had corrupted her in some manner to make her like this, maybe he hypnotized her, or something! Anything! He just couldn't believe that she would say those things, act this way, for _him._ Bringing his hands up, he clutched onto her shoulders and shook her violently.

"Can't you see what he's done to you! He's clearly got you under some kind of spell or something. Snap out of it, Kagome!"

Kagome's eyes started to seep with black, her body trembling as he shook her. Wrenching herself free, she slapped him and stumbled to her feet, retreating towards Itachi. Her body continued to shake as she let herself fall into the comfort of Itachi's arms, tears streaming down her face. It wasn't true, it just _wasn't._ He didn't put her under some kind of spell, it was nothing like that. She loved him and she knew it was of her own free will. Her eyes began to return back to normal as she looked towards Sasuke, who still laid on the ground with a look of horror.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke. But I have to go... I don't know if I'll ever see you again. Just... Just remember what I said. If you ever come after Itachi, you will have to go through _me_ first."

Itachi lowered his head to her ear, pressing his lips against it softly as he whispered, "Over my dead body. I will protect you with my life." He lifted his head and looked towards Sasuke with a disapproving glare, "Come, Kagome. We must get your things and be off. It isn't safe in Konoha for you, anymore."

"Why?" Sasuke whispered as Kagome gave him one last glance.

"I have to protect my family."

And with that, they retreated out of the clearing, Itachi pulling back on his disguise. Kagome wrapped her arms around his waist tightly, wondering what her new life was going to bring her. She was only fourteen years old and she would be leaving her family behind to start something new, well... At least she thought it would be something knew. Clutching him closer to herself, she wondered where they would live. _He did mention the Akatsuki. We'll probably live there or some place close..._ She thought to herself. Looking up at him, she felt her fear escape her slowly, the promise of him so close to her it eased away her fears. This wouldn't be bad, this would be good. And her father would live.

Stopping short of her residence, Kagome looked up at Itachi with an inquisitive stare. He lowered himself to her short stature and wrapped his arms around her shoulders, pressing his nose into her hair softly.

"What are you thinking about?" He murmured softly, curious to what she'd say.

But she was at a loss of words. What could she tell him? That she was afraid of leaving her home? What if Sasuke went and told them all about her and him? Then what would happen to her father? She furrowed her eyebrows slightly, before pulling back and looking him straight in the eyes, finding her courage there.

"What will happen to my father, Itachi? What if Sasuke goes and tells everyone what's happening between you and I?" She questioned hurriedly, her eyes beginning to tear up.

Placing one of his hands on her cheek, he whispered softly, "We will tell your father what happened and once we are gone, he is free to do what he wants. He will probably return to your old home, he will be okay."

Nodding her head vigorously, she grabbed his hands in hers and started towards the house. Upon entering, she was immediately tackled by an orange blur, her eyes widening in shock. Looking down at what clung to her, she smiled slightly at the sight of Naruto. Casting a wry glance at Itachi, she hugged Naruto before struggling to her feet as well as pulling him upright.

"Who's that?" Naruto asked, moving his eyes towards Itachi and motioning with his hands.

Kagome bit her lip lightly, unsure of what she could tell Naruto. She didn't want him to have to move away too, when her father left. But she didn't want him to be alone either. They were his only family here. Before them, he was a lonely soul who got picked on all the time. But since they had moved here, she had made it her duty to take on anyone who tried to pick on him. Tears started to fall from her eyes as she threw herself at him, wrapping her arms tightly around him as if he'd disappear on the spot.

"A-ano, Kagome? What are you doing? Why are you crying! Did he hurt you? Oh he's going to pay if..." He continued to ramble as she just clutched him and cried.

Itachi leaned against the wall, watching the two with curious eyes until it finally made sense. She was afraid to leaving him behind, because once her father left this boy would have nobody else. Slowly he reached out and took Kagome by the shoulders, pulling her back gently from the other boy.

"It's okay, shh," He smoothed her hair down just as her father entered the room, his eyes wide.

"What's going on in here?" Kage demanded, looking towards the three of them.

"Kage," Itachi nodded towards him, then looked back down at Kagome, "I've come to take Kagome. Someone in the village knows about us so it is no longer safe for her to reside in Konoha. Neither would it be very safe for you to stay either," He then glanced at the blonde boy, "As for you, I don't know what you should do. They are your family, yes?" When Naruto nodded, he knew he could continue, "They have to leave, they cannot live in Konoha anymore."

"Sasuke knows about us. He knows about Itachi," Kagome whispered softly, her eyes finally meeting her fathers, "We were out in the clearing to spend time together and I guess he followed me. He knows so now I have to go with Itachi.. I'm sorry, Otousan."

Kage just stood there for a few moments, digesting everything both of them had told him. Shaking his head, he pulled his daughter into a hug and for the first time in a long while, he teared up. He knew this day was coming but he thought he'd have a few more years. She was his world, the only thing left in his life since his wife died. Holding her tighter once last time, he slowly pulled back and stared at her.

"Don't apologize, Kagome. Just promise to come see me before I pass."

Looking towards Itachi, she searched his eyes for answers. Could she promise this? Was she allowed to? It was her father, he had to let her see him at least once.

"Hai. We can promise this. I will bring her to you when we have time."

A grateful smile made it's way onto her lips as she moved passed them and into her room. Packing the essentials, she stared back towards the room and paused. On her dresser was a picture of the three of them- Kage, Naruto, and herself. Pulling it from her dresser, she placed it into her bag with a small smile. She would remember him always and hopefully someday, she'd be able to come back when he was Hokage. Turning the lights off in her room, she headed back towards them with a sad smile.

"I'll miss you, Naruto," She whispered, hugging him once again.

"You can come back when I'm Hokage, Kagome!" He exclaimed, as if he'd read her mind.

"We'll see you soon, Kagome, hopefully," Her father whispered lightly before kissing her cheek and hugging her tightly, "I love you, Kagome."

Her eyes began to tear up, "I love you too, Otousan! I promise, I'll see you as soon as I can."

Turning around, she faced Itachi with a small smile. Grabbing his hand, she knew she was doing the right thing. They would be safe and so would she. Everything was going to be okay.

"Let's go, Kagome," Itachi pulled at her hand, leading them towards the door.

"Goodbye Otousan! Goodbye Naruto! I will miss you!"

Once they were out the door, Itachi got into a kneeling position and and motioned for her to get onto his pack. Strapping her pack across her back and fastening her katana, she gingerly got onto his back and leaned her head against his shoulder.

"Today we will start a new life. And from today, you are mine."

"I know, Itachi. Now let's get out of here."

* * *

Note- Not nearly as long as the others, but a lot happened in this chapter so I thought I'd stop it here. I hope you guys enjoy the update! I'll get working on some more tonight, so keep looking out for those. :) Anyways, review please!


End file.
